


Nightmare

by D3m0nDarks



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Angst, Gen, I started thinking about what must have been going through his head and bam this happened, Season 13 spoilers, canon character death, im so sorry, not quite Lolix but it can be interpreted that way if you want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 02:23:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5610379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/D3m0nDarks/pseuds/D3m0nDarks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Locus... We're partners. Survivors!" 'Why are you choosing them over me?' "We need each other!"</p><p>Felix wasn't stupid. Far from it. He often went overboard, he knew he needed Locus by his side to keep him in check. He depended on him to make sure he didn't get too reckless and get himself killed. He was his anchor, his sensibility, when he had been blinded by fury. He needed Locus like he needed air.</p><p>And Locus needed him too.</p><p>...Right?</p><p>(Aka the fic of what Felix was feeling that nobody asked for)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nightmare

**Author's Note:**

> I had to rewatch this scene like 20 times for absolute accuracy and I am so broken so I hope you enjoy! ;w;
> 
> Honestly I've become so immune to how much this scene hurts by now, I'm not even sure anymore how painful this story really is, hope it's very painful for all you angst lovers!
> 
> And I haven't written in a long time so my writing's a bit rusty, I'm sorry ^-^"

"We might be losers, Felix, but we still kicked your ass."

He was surrounded. And as much as he hated to admit it, the AI program was correct. For once, he, the best of the best, had been overwhelmed.  _But,_  he thought to himself with a chuckle,  _I have not been beaten. Not yet._

His amusement bubbled up in his throat, eliciting a laugh. These people thought they had won. However, they had forgotten one very important detail. A mistake that would cost them their lives.

_Locus._

Trained eyes caught onto the slight movement that would have been invisible to anyone else. After years of working with Locus, Felix knew exactly what to look for. That slight shift in the light that stood just between Tucker and Caboose. They were unknowing, not suspecting a thing. It would be over before they even knew what hit them.

Admittedly, he was a little upset that he wasn't going to be the one to take down Tucker. After all the shit the turquoise - or was it aquamarine? - warrior had put him through, all the headaches he had caused, Felix had been looking forward to giving him an extra painful death. However, it looked like that wasn't going to be the case. But if it was going to get him out of this mess, the mercenary wasn't going to complain. Much.

His gaze flickered around him briefly, taking in every detail, as he did an inventory check in his head, mentally planning how this would all play out. Sarge, Simmons, and Grif to his right, and three more to his left. He remembered Locus mentioning a brown Spanish-speaking robot, so that had to be one of them. Most likely good with a gun. The other two, he had little to no information on, other than the weapons they were currently holding. Their abilities were still unknown. As for the reds, he knew from experience that at least two of them were of little threat to him at the moment.

He knew exactly what to do.

Locus would take out the two blues that he stood between. As the rest of them caught on to what was happening, Felix would put up his shield to the left, while throwing his last grenade to the right. If they somehow managed to shoot it in the air, the smoke would provide a few seconds of cover, and if they didn't, they would be forced to move. He would take the opportunity to attack their side, taking them out, as Locus shot at the ones that stood to his left.

He knew Locus could tell exactly what he was planning. He always could.

It would all be over in a matter of seconds.

"Think again," he chuckled, eyeing where he knew Locus was standing, waiting for their plan to be put into action.

But his cue never came.

Instead, Felix stared down in disbelief at the SAW that had been tossed in front of him. It had previously belonged to him, he could remember painting the orange stripe on it before Locus had gotten a hold of it during one of their missions. He had decided he liked it better than his own gun and ended up keeping it for himself.

The younger mercenary briefly considered that Locus was giving him something to fight back with before the chaos erupted, but the thought was quickly shot down. Locus knew he wouldn't need a weapon, not to mention he had just given away his position; spoiling any chances of a surprise attack.

His gaze flickered upwards just in time to see Locus' form manifest between the two blues as they pointed their guns at him, commanding him to freeze.

"Locus..."  _What's going on?_ "What are you doing? You were supposed to kill them!"

Locus seemed to avoid his gaze, turning his head away before uttering a firm "no".

"What?" It was all Felix would manage to get out.

_No? What do you mean, "no"? This is a joke, right?_

_Enough fooling around, Locus, kill them! Help me!_

"No more killing."

_No more killing? That's all we've ever done!_

"What are you talking about? You're a soldier, remember?" He hated how his voice came out sounding desperate. But he was. And at the same time, he was relieved it hadn't given away just how much inner turmoil he was in.

"I'm not a soldier." Locus said, his voice empowered with certainty. "I'm a monster. Like you."

Felix's head was spinning. Locus was... turning on him?

Images of what he had seen in the portal flashed through his head. A scenario much like this, almost identical, in fact.

They had been through so much together. Saved each other countless times. They knew each other better than anyone else.

Or so Felix had thought.

_Why are you doing this?_

"Locus... We're partners. Survivors!"  _Why are you choosing them over me?_  "We  _need_  each other!"

Felix wasn't stupid. Far from it. He often went overboard, he knew he needed Locus by his side to keep him in check. He depended on him to make sure he didn't get too reckless and get himself killed. He was his anchor, his sensibility, when he had been blinded by fury. He needed Locus like he needed air.

And Locus needed him too.

_...Right?_

"W-What about our orders? Our reward? Becoming the ultimate weapon?" He was babbling now, he knew. But he was desperate. Desperate to find something, anything, to get Locus back. For Locus to come to his rescue once more.

The other mercenary didn't seemed fazed in the least bit, his voice remaining calm and collected as he responded, "I'm not doing this for the reward. I'm not doing this because someone told me to. I'm doing this... for me."

Felix took a step back, speechless, as he looked around and realized that this time, Locus really wasn't going to save him.

His own partner, his lifeline, had abandoned him. Betrayed him when he needed him most. For the first time in what felt like forever, he was alone. Truly and utterly alone.

Fury welled up inside of Felix. How could he throw away everything they had, all the work they had spent years on? All because of a few idiots that called themselves heroes?

_How could you do this to me? I trusted you!_

Felix let out a sigh. He had never truly expected this day to come.

As his eyes flickered towards the SAW that Locus had tossed to him, Felix knew what he had to do. He realized now that Locus hadn't given it to him simply so he could fight back. He was returning it to him. Cutting the last of their ties.

He refused to lift his head as he made his decision. "Then you can die with the rest of them."

Felix reacted on pure fighting instincts alone as he activated his sword, throwing it at Locus.

He fought, trying his best to overwhelm his opponents, only pausing once a sticky bomb had been stuck to his shield. If he let it down, the bomb would fall, and explode at his feet.

"Hey, Felix," Tucker called out, making the man turn towards him, "catch."

As Tucker tossed the grenade, the gravity of his situation sunk in. He wasn't invincible. He was outnumbered, enemies on every side of him, and two explosives that were just about ready to detonate.

And this time, his partner wasn't going to save him. There was no escaping this one.

"W-Wait!" He cried out, desperate.

_I don't want to die!_

An explosion, and then, Felix felt himself falling. He clawed at the air, hoping for something, anything, he could grab hold of. Praying that someone would save him.

_Locus, why did you let me die?_

There came no response to his unasked question. Only blackness.

* * *

_"What did you see?" Locus growled, gun pointed at Felix. Apparently the portal had really messed with him. Though Felix couldn't really say he blamed him._

_"Well, if you must know, I didn't see a thing. I passed the test. Turns out I'm a true warrior." There was no way he was going to tell Locus what he had seen. Not in a million years. Not ever._

_"What?" Locus snarled in disbelief._

_Felix knew he wouldn't be able to keep up the act. Too many questions would arise. They would expect something to happen and eventually, find out he had lied._

_"Kidding. It was fucked." In all honesty, "fucked" didn't even begin to describe what he had seen._

_He could never let Locus find out the truth. That he needed Locus by his side more than anything else. That he had seen Locus turn his back on him in his time of need, the pain of his betrayal and abandonment piercing his heart like a blade._

_That his biggest fear was Locus leaving him to die._

_It was something he had seen before. Although he had never experienced it in real life, he had seen the scenario played out countless times, each time leaving him just as terrified as the last._

_And so, he spoke the truth._

_"I saw shit straight out of my nightmares."_


End file.
